Through the heart
by Knightwolf
Summary: Miyu meets a boy at a new school and quickly becomes interested in him. Romance begins to spark. Final Chap now up!
1. Shin Hajime

Hey everyone. I'm a big fan of the Vampire Princess Miyu anime and manga. This is my first Miyu fic. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. Vampire Princess Miyu was created by and is property of Narumi Kakinouchi and Toshiki Hirano. Enjoy.

**Through the Heart**

The night skyline of Ginza was beautiful. The lights of the city were reflected back by the overcast clouds in a soft orange glow. Miyu sat upon a high ledge at the top of a building. Silently, she watched the glowing horizon of city lights that sparkled, almost like stars. The cold and easy November wind then converted to short, quick gusts. This caused her fine, silky hair to move and tussle, gently, then quickly and then gently again. Her golden eyes seemed to glow in the weak light as she looked to the city far below her.

Another, more quiet gust of wind was felt and she realized that she was no longer alone. "Hello, Larva." She said, not even having to look. Larva's dark shroud flowed evenly with the brisk wind.

"Miyu, you've been up here for a long while. Is there something wrong?" Larva said, removing his mask and watching the skyline with her.

"No, nothing is wrong. It's just…it's been a while since I've been back here in Ginza. I wonder how much has changed since my last visit." She said with a slight look of nostalgia as her eyes wondered up and down the streets below her.

"Come, Larva. Let's go. I'm a new transfer to the High School of Ginza. My first day is tomorrow. A freshman shouldn't be late for her first class. Hm hm." She said with a laugh and an easy smile. They both turned and walked away, slowly fading into the darkness until they had disappeared completely.

The next day, the sun had shown brightly on the city from the horizon, making the bitterly cold air a bit more tolerable. Since, all of the tree branches were now barren of leaves, all that could be heard was a low wooshing sound as the wind blew through the trees of the city streets. Beneath one of these trees, walked Miyu. Dressed in the school uniform designated for Ginza High School, she silently continued on along the concrete sidewalk. The school lay several blocks ahead. In her hand, she carried a leather briefcase which contained several textbooks and notebooks needed for the classes that await her.

This is not a new experience for her. For she has lost count of how many times that she has been a new student at a new school. Countless schools and countless faces she has come across over the many years. Each person being a new and different experience, as well as taste. However, though the students will be new to her, this school in particular will not be. She has walked the halls of this school once before, a long time ago. Without even having to read the instructions given to her by the Ginza Student Transfer office, Miyu found her way to the school and her first period classroom with ease.

The sound was a low roar in the classroom as the students talked amongst themselves about what was going on in their current lives. As class began, Miyu was asked by the teacher to stand before the class and introduce herself.

"Okay, class. Quiet down. We have a new transfer student with us today. Please make her feel welcome." All of the curiosity filled eyes then turned to Miyu. "If you would please, Miss Yamano?" The teacher then said, motioning to Miyu, giving her the cue to begin. Miyu stood up from her seat, walked to the head of the class and faced the students.

"My name is Miyu Yamano. I've just transferred from Kyoto. Nice to meet you." She said, taking a bow. "Welcome to our school." The class said in unison.

Through the day, Miyu went from one classroom to the next, taking in all the new faces. Towards the end of the day, as she passed through the library glancing over the new editions that have made their way to the shelves since her last visit, a very special boy seemed to stand out to her from across the way. He was a beautiful boy with flowing brown hair. His bangs reached down over his face in streams, accenting his cheekbones and sky-blue eyes. But to Miyu there was something more to him than his apparent beauty. This boy reminded her very much of someone she once knew long ago. Who exactly, she could not recall right away. All she knew was that he reminded her of someone that was close to her.

The boy was sitting at one of the tables, reading a book in which the title she could not see. Interested, she sat down next to him and started a conversation. "What are you reading there?" She asked, setting her briefcase down on the table. The boy quickly turned to her as if stirred from deep thought. "Huh? Oh, this? It's a book of classic Japanese poetry from the Taisho Era." He said with a slight blush as he showed the book cover to her. "I see. You know, that Era is most well known for it's romantic literature." She said, showing a pretty smile. "Y-Yes, it is." The boy said, a little embarrassed.

Miyu then scooted her chair over a little closer and said, "My name is Miyu Yamano. I just transferred here today. What's your name?" The boy took a nervous gulp and said, "I-Itsuki. My name is Itsuki Maehara." Noticing how nervous he had become, Miyu said, "I see. You don't talk to girls very often, do you Itsuki? In fact, you have problems talking to people in general, don't you?" After taking a deep sigh, the boy cast his eyes down and said, "Yes. The truth is, I've never been very good with people." Gently taking his book and flipping through its pages, she said, "And you try to forget that reality by escaping into poems and literature of love and romantic conquest. Am I right?" Itsuki looked as if his very soul had been opened up and read like the very book she held in her hands.

"M-Miss Yamano, how is it that you know so much about me?" he said, his eyes wide. "Well, lets just say I'm good at reading a person's character." She said, closing the book in her hands and handing it back to him. "And please, call me Miyu." She said. "Sure." Itsuki said, slowly taking the book. Miyu then got up from the table. "Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you around, Itsuki." She said with a wave as she walked away. "B-Bye, Miyu." He said, almost speechless and unbelieving of what had just happened. 'A girl actually sat down and talked to me. And a pretty girl at that.' He thought as his eyes followed her as she walked away.

As Miyu walked down the hall after exiting the library, she remembered who it was that he had reminded her of. He looked almost exactly like Kaoru: A boy whom she cared for very much and was very close to when she was still human. She could now remember Kaoru very well. In fact, it was during her freshman year at the high school of her hometown when fate had separated them. The blood flowing in her veins had awakened to its lineage, forcing her to leave everyone, even that special boy. She did this in fear that she might hurt them if she had stayed.

But that was a long time ago. She has become wiser and more in control of her powers since then. Still, 75 years is a long time. To run away from her hometown and the people she loved. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't painful. It's highly doubtful anyone who knew her as a human would still be alive. But that's the curse of being a vampire: All those around you will slowly fade away, like dust in the wind. This is a sad fact that Miyu has come to live with, whether she likes it or not.

Kaoru. She felt the bitter pain of longing as she remembered his face. His calm and gentle blue eyes that seemed to melt her cares away. The tender, warm touch of his hand as it rested on her shoulder as they walked home together from school. His unconditional kindness and love that made her feel grateful to be alive and by his side. Now, reminded of all these things, she feels a cold emptiness in her heart as she walks along the crowded streets. Surrounded by people, but still utterly alone.

Walking there, past the shops and restaurants of downtown Ginza, her thoughts turned to the new friend she had met. 'Itsuki. I like the way he gets embarrassed so easily. I think it's cute. Despite all that's on the surface, inside he has a tender heart. Just like…Kaoru. I can see it in him.' Her dreamy thoughts continued until something drew her attention in front of a movie theater. The sight caused her to cringe and form a look of disgust. It was a movie poster of a new vampire horror film that was coming out soon. The poster featured a white-skinned drooling vampire with a bloodstained face and a clumsy 'wanna-be evil' smile. The vampire was holding in his left arm a young, blonde haired girl with bleeding fang-marks on her neck.

"Ugh! How awful. What a pathetic display of crudeness. These humans don't know the first thing about vampires." She said out loud, folding her arms in a pout.

"And I suppose you do?" Came a voice from behind her.

She quickly turned around to see Itsuki standing there with a curious look on his face as he looked at her then the poster and then back at her again. A deep blush began to form in her cheeks as her wide eyes stared back at Itsuki. Unable to say a word, she was somewhere lost between surprise and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I probably have no tact. I'm not used to just walking up to people and talking to them. It's just that I recognized you on the street and wanted to say hi." Itsuki said, noticing her clear reaction.

"I-Itsuki. N-no, it's alright. Forgive me, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon." She quickly said, stumbling over her own words. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

'Why is my heart beating so fast? I haven't felt this way in so long. Is it him? Is he doing this to me?' She thought to herself.

"So I guess you must know a lot about vampires, huh?" He said, walking up closer to the poster.

"I…know a little bit, yes." She said turning her eyes slightly away.

"Listen…um, would you like to see a movie…with me? It doesn't have to be this one, but a nice one." He said, fighting through his nerves to bring himself to be confident. His words caused her to quickly look back at him with a tiny smile.

"Sure, I'd like that a lot." She said, her composure becoming calm once more.

"G-Great! Um, how does this Friday sound?" He said, now excited.

"Friday sounds perfect." She said, showing a brighter smile.

"Good, then I'll meet you here at around 8pm." He said, with a smile to match hers.

Miyu gave a nod.

"Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you later, Miyu."

"See you later, Itsuki." She waved as he ran off down the sidewalk.

'I think his courage is getting a little better.' She thought. 'But I can't believe I slipped up like that in public. I've got to watch myself. Tomorrow night, huh? I'm looking forward to it, Itsuki.'

(Miyu.) the voice suddenly sounded in her head. It was Larva's voice. Miyu then casually slipped into an ally, away from the public element.

"Yes Larva. I know." She said as she walked along the dark, narrow ally.

(Then you already know that I don't think this is a good idea, Miyu. You know the dangers of becoming too attached to humans.)

"I know, Larva and I thank you for your concern. Don't worry, it will be fine."

(Okay, Miyu. Just remember to be careful.)

"Thank you, Larva. I will."

Miyu continued to walk down the dim ally. Shadows passed over her. Seemingly, her form appeared to meld with the shadows that surrounded her, until she disappeared altogether, leaving the ally empty once more.


	2. Kage no Haruka

Here's Chapter 2. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think. Even criticism is welcomed. Anyway, Vampire Princess Miyu was created and is owned by Toshiki Hirano and Narumi Kakinouchi. Enjoy.

Through the Heart

Chapter II

It was a bright sunny morning in downtown Ginza. The busy streets provided a low roar to the background noise of the city. People walked up and down the sidewalks, heading hastily to their individual destinations. Even though the sun's rays shined through the air, as brilliant as they might be, they still could not take the late autumn chill from this cold morning.

Miyu could see her breath rising from her mouth in tiny clouds of hot steam. As she walked with the crowd, she kept her eyes forward as if she were looking through the crowd, as if disacknowledging their very presence. To her, the people of the here and now have become little more than shadows, appearing and disappearing in the blink of an eye. 'Like dust in the wind' as someone once said. A little way ahead of her was the High School of Ginza. It is the place of her current status as a student, for now.

Inside the school, as she neared the main office, Miyu remembered there was some paperwork for her to sign in order to finalize her school transfer. She also needed to pick up her photo ID for the school. As Miyu arrived at the assistance counter, she was greeted by a young woman with a bright smile.

"Good morning. How may I help you today?" The woman asked.

"Good morning, my name is Miyu Yamano. I believe you have some papers for me to sign as well as an ID." Miyu said.

"Just one moment and I'll get them for you right away."

After the woman came back, Miyu began to sign the papers spread out on the counter top. Across the room, one of the secretaries sitting behind her desk looked up and noticed Miyu. She was an older lady in her sixties who had been working at the school for quite some time now. Adjusting her black-rimmed glasses, she stared at Miyu as if transfixed. Miyu signed the last line and placed the ID card in the pocket of her school uniform. "Thank you very much." The woman said, collecting the papers. Before Miyu could make it to the door, she was stopped by the voice of the secretary who had been watching her.

"Excuse me, young miss?" The lady called.

Miyu turned around and said, "Me?"

"Yes. Could you come over here for a moment?"

Miyu did as she was asked. "Was there something that you needed, ma'am?" Miyu asked, as she stood in front of the lady's desk.

"What is your name, young miss?" The lady asked.

"It's Miyu, ma'am. Miyu Yamano." Miyu said, politely.

"Miyu Yama…" The lady paused and raised her hand to her mouth as her eyes widened.

"Is there something wrong ma'am?" Miyu asked, curiously.

The lady immediately got up from her seat and ran around her desk. Standing in front of Miyu, the lady took off her glasses and looked more closely at Miyu's face.

"Ma'am…?" Miyu asked, slightly confused.

"Miyu…it's really you. You…you haven't aged a day in fifty years. Why?"

Miyu's eyes widened as it finally occurred to her who it was who stood there before her.

"Mei…" Miyu said slowly, as she suddenly remembered. Miyu then took another look at the name label on top of the desk. It read 'Mei Fumitsuki'. Miyu turned back her gaze to the eyes of the woman in front of her.

'It's true. It's her.' Miyu thought. "Mei, it's so good to see you again. I'm…I'm so sorry I had to leave out of the blue like that. I thought I made everyone forget about me."

Mei then placed her hands on Miyu's shoulders as a tear almost fell from her eye. "Miyu, how could I forget my best friend? We attended this school together in 1955. We spent the whole school year together. The two of us were so close. Where have you been all this time? I thought we could tell eachother anything. More importantly, why haven't you aged?"

"Mei…I…I **had** to go. I just couldn't stay. Things happened." Miyu said, her voice cracking with sadness.

"Not a letter, not a phone call, nothing. You just left without telling me at all. You should have come to me, Miyu. No matter what it was, I could have helped you." Mei said.

Miyu shed a tear down her cheek. She stepped back and said, "Mei…you were my best friend and you showed me so much kindness. I will always remember you for that."

"Miyu?" Mei said.

Miyu then held up her hand in front of Mei and said, "I promise…that I'll keep our times we spent together inside me, forever. And I will cherish them, always." Miyu then paused and closed her eyes for a moment as another tear rolled down her cheek. Looking back up at Mei, she said, "Please forgive me, Mei."

Mei's eyes had gone glassy for a moment. Snapping out of it, she looked around the room and then looked at Miyu.

"Is there something I can help you with, young miss?" Mei asked.

Miyu, whose head hung slightly to hide her tears under her bangs, said in a weak saddened voice,

"No, ma'am. I must be going now. Please excuse me."

"Okay, then. Have a nice day." Mei said, walking back behind her desk.

As Miyu walked out of the office and into the hallway, she thought, "I will remember you, Mei. Even if you won't remember me."

The day was painted melancholy after that moment, with colors of regret and sadness over a canvas of happy memories. The words spoken in her class lectures passed right over her as Miyu remembered all of times she spent together with Mei. A little later on, she found herself in the library. Miyu had taken out a yearbook from the school archives shelf and sat down with it at one of the tables. She opened to a page that said,

'Freshman Class of 1955'. Below it was a group photo of the entire class. Sitting in the front row was Mei with her arms around Miyu's shoulders. Both of them were smiling happily in the bright sunlight of that early autumn day.

As Miyu stared at the black and white photo, tears once again began to well in her eyes. She then folded her arms over the book and rested her forehead, weeping to herself. "Mei…" she said, quietly.

"Mei?" Came a curious voice. Startled, Miyu raised her head and looked over to see Itsuki standing there next to her. "Itsuki!" Miyu said, quickly shutting the yearbook. 'That's the second time he's done that to me.' She thought.

"Yeah, it's me. I thought I might find you here." Itsuki then looked more closely at her face.

"Anything wrong, Miyu? You look like you've been crying." He said, noticing her wet cheeks.

Wiping away the tears, she said, "No, no. I'm fine."

"Oh, uh, okay then." He said, then looking at the yearbook. "1955, huh? Looking for a relative, Miyu?" He said, picking it up.

"Y-Yes, but they're not in this one." She said, taking it back from him and holding it close to her chest.

"Okay, then. Um, the movie tonight. Are we still on?" He said, nervously.

"Of course we are. I wouldn't miss it."

"Great, I'm glad. Anyway, there's a movie playing called 'A drawn sword and a Camillia', it's supposed to be a romance set in feudal times." He said.

Miyu, Showing a happy face, "That sounds great, I'll meet you there at 8 then."

"Okay, then I'll leave you to what you were doing. I've gotta get going anyway. I'll see you tonight." He said with a wave as he walked away.

Miyu gave a wave and a smile. She watched him the entire time, as he walked through the library and out into the hallway. 'I think he's growing a little more confident.' She thought to herself. Miyu put the book back on the shelf and sat back down at the table. Silently, she stared out the window at the fluffy white clouds rolling by. Clouds that were set behind the bare branches of the trees that swayed with the strong wind blowing outside. Then she allowed herself a warm smile as she began to daydream. "Itsuki" she said to herself. She remembered looking at his eyes while they were talking those few minutes ago. She loves that color blue. It reminds her of the horizon at mid-day. She also noticed the way the ceiling lights gave a shine to his brown hair, making it seem more vibrant.

Miyu almost felt embarrassed, seeing as she hasn't daydreamed like this in such a long time. She continued staring out, taking in the scene of city skyscrapers and sunlight reflecting in their windows. Then, after ten minutes or so, she finally decided it was time to go. Picking up her briefcase, she left the library with dreamy thoughts still on her mind. The clock tolled 4pm as she walked out into the front courtyard of the school. She was immediately met by strong winds, almost throwing her off balance. Quickly running through the front gates and turning the corner, out of view, she ducked into an ally.

With but a thought, she willed herself away and appeared in the city graveyard, on the roof of a mausoleum. Not after long, Miyu was joined by Larva. He made not a sound, but she always knows when he appears.

"Hello, Larva." She said, her eyes still on the horizon.

"You saw an old friend today." He said, removing his mask and looking to the horizon as well.

"Yes." She said plainly, now reminded of today's less joyful event.

"You did what you had to do, Miyu. If you don't want to think of it as covering your tracks, think of it as simply taking away Mei's pain." He said.

"I prefer to think of it in the latter. Thank you, Larva."

"This boy. How far do you wish to take this?"

"I'm not sure, Larva. We'll just have to see. I know I really like him. More than I've liked anyone for quite a while."

The afternoon sun slowly moved the shadows of the graves along the grass. Soon, the shadows disappeared as the skies become overcast with silvery gray clouds. Their arrival was almost unnoticeable until the point that the sun was blocked out by them. Other things have been known to have that same effect.


	3. Inazuma

Hey everyone. Thank you so much for all your reviews. I'm glad to see some of you have liked the story so far. And of course I've gotten some bad reviews too, but that's alright. I accept the good with the bad : ) So be it good or bad, let me know what you think. And if you have any suggestions you could give me to help improve my writing, I'd be more than happy to listen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this third chapter in my Miyu story. Vampire Princess Miyu was created by and is owned by Narumi Kakinouchi and Toshiki Hirano. Enjoy.

Through the Heart

Chapter III

The time was 7:50pm. From the look of the clouds above, one might think it would rain any second. However, for some reason the clouds refused to allow the precipitation to flow freely through their ash-gray fingers, holding on to it as if waiting for just the right moment. This caused an uneasiness in the city people walking the streets.

In front of the local theater, underneath one of the movie posters, we find Miyu. With a calm, almost amused look, she quietly watched the people as they walked by. They mind their own daily lives, completely unaware of the supernatural being that watches them with such placid eyes. That is probably the fact that amuses Miyu the most. That some humans will never know the true nature of the creatures that are standing right next to them.

As 8pm drew near, Miyu started to seem a little troubled, be it nervousness or a feeling of not belonging, she was not sure.

'What am I doing here? Am I doing this for my own amusement or do I really like him? It's so hard to know. This isn't like me at all. To get so worked up over a human boy.' She thought to herself.

Then she started to think about the gentleness that showed through in his eyes the last time they talked. She took a sigh and thought, 'Maybe I do like him. I am happy when I'm around him. Happier than I've been in a long time.'

"But do I really deserve this? To feel this way?" she said out loud to herself.

"Feel what way?" A familiar voice inquired.

Recognizing the voice right away, and now beyond the point of embarrassment, Miyu simply turned around, smiled and said, "Okay, that's time number three, Itsuki."

"What?" He said, playfully.

"Did you go to much trouble getting here?" Miyu asked.

"Not really. It was just 10 minutes on the train. No trouble at all." He said.

"How much is the movie? It's been a while since I've been to a theater." She said, opening her wallet.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll cover it, Miyu. I insist." He said, motioning to put her wallet away.

"Are you sure?" she asked, to which he quickly nodded. "Okay, then. Thank you, Itsuki."

Itsuki purchased the tickets from the box-office and the two were seated inside the dimly lit theater. After a few moments, the lights went down and the movie screen lit up before them. A few short previews of upcoming films were shown and then, the feature began.

The movie's intro started with the camera slowly moving along the reflection of samurai sword. Crystalline raindrops fell in the pitch-black background. The music playing was that of traditional Japanese flutes and strings, giving feelings of warmth and harmony. Zooming into the reflection, we see a camilia tree in full bloom with golden rays of sunlight passing through its many leaves and blossoms. As the camilia flowers slowly fell to the ground, the words 'A Drawn Sword and a Camilia' appeared across the screen in Japanese Kanji.

Through the entire movie, Miyu was impressed with the visuals of the rolling green country-sides and beautiful mountains of feudal times Japan. She was also very delighted by the story of a young upper class samurai, under the servitude of the emperor, who fell in love with a lower class village girl. Itsuki really liked the highly disciplined skill displayed in the sword fighting scenes, but he was also very touched by the samurai leaving his life behind at the emperor's castle so he could live happily ever after with the girl.

After the movie let out, the two decided to take a walk through the park. The time had just struck 10pm. The clouds above them were still the same rain clouds and the ground was still completely dry. It almost seemed as if the clouds hadn't moved since their arrival in the late afternoon.

"Thank you so much for the movie, Itsuki. I enjoyed it very much." She said, as they both walked along the long path among the park trees.

"It was no problem. I liked the movie a lot too." He said.

"Mostly the performances of the action scenes, right?" she said, looking over at him with a smile.

"Y-Yeah. Was it really that obvious?" He said, slightly surprised.

"Oh, I can just tell. Hm hm." She said with a laugh.

"I don't know what it is about you, Miyu, but I find it easier to talk to you than most other people. Than any other people, actually. I don't understand it, but I get sudden burst of confidence when I'm around you."

"Maybe I just have that type of personality that brings out an inner strength in you." She said.

"Maybe." He said.

Then, when Miyu's eyes were still forward, Itsuki looked down at her hand. He wanted to hold it. He made a move to reach for it, but then pulled his hand back to his side. Unaware of his attempt, Miyu looked over at his hand when he wasn't looking.

'Physical touch. It's been so long since I've held a hand in the comfort of close company. I know my purpose here is to be guardian, but would it be wrong to be just a little selfish?' She thought, trying to decide whether or not to reach for his hand.

Slowly, without looking, they both reached out their hands at the same time and were startled to meet half way. They quickly looked at eachother with a slight blush. Then, with a pleasant smile, Itsuki held out his hand to her. Matching his smile, Miyu took it.

"It's getting kind of late. You must be tired." Itsuki said.

"Not really. I'm more of a night person." She said.

"Where do you live, Miyu? Shall I walk you home?" He asked.

Miyu, who was suddenly reminded of where she stays at night, said, "No, that's okay, Itsuki. Thank you for offering, though."

"Oh, okay." He said, a little disappointed.

"I think we should call it a night, Itsuki. Again, thank you so much for the movie." She said.

"Miyu?" He asked.

"Yes?"

As they both stopped, he paused, trying to find the right words to say.

"I…I really like you, Miyu. And I would like to know more about you." He said, facing her.

Miyu felt a quick jump in her heartbeat.

"I like you too, Itsuki. More than I've liked anyone for a long time. But let's take it slow, alright?" She said, now holding his hand in both of hers.

"Okay, then." He said with no objections. "Well, I guess this is were we part ways for now."

"Yes." She said, as their hands slowly separated.

"I'll see you on Monday, then?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll see you then, Itsuki." She said.

They then parted and walked in opposite directions. Miyu found her way to a dimly lit street a few blocks down. In her mind, the voice of Larva came to her.

(Miyu, I don't like where this is going.)

"Don't be too concerned, Larva. I'll be alright." She said out loud as she walked along the dark, empty road.

(Miyu, how do you really feel about that boy?)

"I know now that it's not a playful interest. I want to be closer to him."

(Is it because he reminds you of…Him?)

"Maybe that's true, Larva, but I know that's not the only reason."

(You know you can't stay with him forever, Miyu.)

"I know, Larva. I know that all too well."

Miyu became silent for a moment.

"Larva?"

(Yes?)

"What if…I could stop being a guardian? Live a normal life. Wouldn't that be nice?"

(Miyu…)

"I know. I'm sorry. Let's just not talk about it for now."

(Very well.)

Miyu then disappeared into the shadows. A few blocks away, was Itsuki. Silently walking along, he failed to notice what was starting to happen above him. The thick clouds began to swirl around in a circle and flashes of light could be seen at its center. Without warning, a bolt of lightning shot down and struck Itsuki with a bright flash. Helpless, he fell to the ground and passed out for just a moment. After he regained consciousness, he slowly stood up. He looked up to the sky and then looked over his body.

"I was struck by lightning…but I'm alright. How can that be? I'm not hurt at all. This is really weird." He said, still looking himself over. "Should I even be alive right now?"

Drops of rain began to fall until the rain poured from the sky. "I'd better get home before I get soaked." As Itsuki ran home, he still questioned the freak occurrence he had just experienced. Little did he know, this was not the end of it. This strange occurrence was only the beginning of something far greater than he could imagine.


	4. Ai Suru

Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I had to think long and hard where I wanted to take the story. For all of you that have been following the story, this is probably the chapter you've been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. Vampire Princess Miyu was created by Narumi Kakinouchi and Toshiki Hirano. Enjoy.

Through The Heart

Chapter 4

The weekend had passed by like a dream: Too fast and barely memorable. Slowly, Monday morning crept over the horizon, casting its orange light onto the streets and sidewalks of Ginza. The long shadows seemed to shorten ever so much as the minutes passed by. The wind blew lightly from the north, moving what was left of the pale brown leaves along the ground.

On one of these streets, we find Miyu, quietly walking to school with her briefcase in hand. She appeared calm and collected, focused and unaffected. On the inside, however, is a different story entirely. Inside, she is a knot of conflicting emotions. Her thoughts continue along the same pattern they have for the past two days.

'I like Itsuki, I really do. I like being around him. And I know that I'm starting to deeply care about him as well. But…do I care about him enough to turn my back on my duty as a guardian?' Miyu thought, quietly walking along.

It was 7:35am and classes were to begin shortly. As she walked through the school front gates, Miyu looked to her left and to her right, hoping she could see the object of her desperate thoughts. Alas, he was no where to be found. With a sigh of disappointment, she hung her head as she entered the school. Then, a familiar voice rang out behind her, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Miyu!"

Miyu quickly turned around to see Itsuki running towards her.

"Itsuki!" She happily called out with a bright smile. Itsuki caught up to her as she stood inside the front doors.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to catch you this morning." He said, standing before her, trying to catch his breath.

"It's alright, I-" Her words were cut short by a sudden sensation that shot through her entire being. A sensation that she is all too familiar with.

'A Shinma! And it's close. But where!' She anxiously thought as she looked all around her. 'It's very close.'

"Is something wrong, Miyu?" Itsuki asked, puzzled by her sudden strange behavior.

"What? Well…" she said as she still tried to hone in on the Shinma's location.

Then the feeling disappeared.

"Miyu, what's wrong?" Itsuki asked, now concerned. Miyu's attention was still directed elsewhere.

'Damn, I lost it. What was that?' She thought to herself.

"Miyu!" Itsuki yelled, finally grabbing her attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Itsuki." She said, her wits coming back.

"What's going on? You had this look like you were about to be attacked." Itsuki said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Miyu looked up into his eyes and then, calmness filled her. She formed a smile and said,

"It's alright, Itsuki. I'm fine now. Thank you."

"Jeez, you had me worried there for a while." He said, taking his hands from her shoulders.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just had a sudden…panic attack, that's all." Miyu hated having to lie to him, but it was necessary.

"That's strange, you seem so mild mannered, Miyu."

"Yes. Um, It's getting close to start time. We should get going." She said, changing the subject as she heard the bell tone over the intercom system.

"I'll walk you to class." Itsuki said.

Taking her hand, Itsuki led Miyu through the busy traffic of the crowded hallway. Miyu, gaining a slight blush to her cheeks, allowed herself to be led and formed a pleasant smile. However, in the back of her mind, she was still uneasy about what had just happened. If there were a Shinma nearby, it would mean only one thing. She would have to take the role of hunter once again.

Later, during recess, Miyu walked through the halls and looked into all the rooms. She searched the school grounds top to bottom, but failed to pick up the Shinma's trace. Still weary that a Shinma could be near, Miyu kept her guard up as she sat through class. The teacher's lectures passed over her as she maintained her attention to her surroundings, hoping she would catch another sense of the Shinma. Unfortunately, the feeling didn't return.

The final bell rang, signaling that it was time for the students to go home. Miyu patiently waited by the school gates, hoping she would be able to meet Itsuki for the walk out. She watched all the students pour out from the front doors. All of them, as they walked along, reflecting on their own personal thoughts or conversing with friends about what was currently going on in their lives. Slowly, the flow of students began to ebb until one or two exited now and then. Worried that she might have missed him, she leaned back against the stone wall of the school perimeter behind her and slowly slid down until she sat on the ground. She lowered her head as she began to think. 'Maybe I should go.' She thought, about to leave.

"Hey there."

Miyu looked up and with a smile said,

"There you are. I thought I had missed you."

"Nah, I just stayed after class for a couple minutes to ask the teacher a few questions, that's all." He said.

"Shall we go?" Itsuki said, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Sure." She said, taking his hand and standing.

The two walked hand in hand toward the shopping district, talking about their classes, the assignments they had received and whatever else came to topic. The horizon began to change. The sky slowly turned orange, the horizon beckoning the sun to come nearer. A chill began to form in the air as a breeze started to flow through the city. However, Miyu and Itsuki were too involved in deep conversation to notice.

"Hey, I know this great crepe stand that's nearby. Would you like one, Miyu?" Itsuki asked, pointing down the street.

"Sure, that sounds great." Miyu said, walking along side him.

The two walked blissfully in downtown Ginza, enjoying the brisk evening. Their cares seemed long forgotten as they talked and laughed, constantly refreshing themselves in the pool of happiness that they create together. After finishing their crepes, they decided to take a slow walk through the park. The park seemed to become their favorite place to spend time with each other. To them, it is a peaceful, tranquil place that is isolated from the fast-paced noise of society.

A few moments passed and they both found a nearby bench to sit down. The two sat there quietly as they watched the last few leaves of the trees gently fall to the ground below. Slowly, without even knowing it, they drew closer and closer. Then their faces turned to each other. Almost entranced, they inched closer. Closer still. Their breath could be felt in each other's lips. Suddenly, reason sparked back into Miyu's mind and she slowly pulled back.

"Itsuki, I don't think this is a good idea." She whispered, looking back from his lips to his eyes.

Whispering back, Itsuki said, "Miyu, you're the most amazing girl I've ever known. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I care about you and I want to be close to you…forever." He said.

"Itsuki, you don't know what you're asking." She whispered even more softly.

Itsuki then took the back of his fingers and gently caressed her cheek.

"Please, let me be close to you, Miyu." He said, slowly closing the space between them.

"Itsuki…" she said, as she closed her eyes, surrendering to his advance.

Their lips met, sending them both into a realm of their own, filled with bliss and devoid of the worries of the world. As they continued the deepening embrace of their lips, for the first time in so long, Miyu felt her heart beat fast and hard in her chest. The warmth of passion now flowing through her veins, Miyu's mind was filled with emotions and desires she hadn't felt in ages. She wanted this ecstasy more than anything. Miyu ran her hands around Itsuki's back, bringing him ever closer as he did the same.

The city could have fallen down around them and they wouldn't have noticed. They were too caught up in the sheer pleasure of their kiss to even notice. Finally they broke away and slowly pulled back. The two stared into each other's eyes until something caught Miyu's attention in the background behind Itsuki. A shadowy figure, draped in a dark blue cloak, stood in the silhouette of a nearby tree.

"Larva." She whispered as everything came back to her.

"Larva?" Itsuki said.

Larva removed his mask and silently stared at Miyu, as she looked on at him. A look of worry painted her expression, then resolve. For a long moment, they silently communicated volumes until Miyu closed her eyes and rested her head on Itsuki's chest. Larva closed his eyes, tilted his head downward and disappeared into the darkness.

(As you wish, Miyu.) She heard in her mind.

For a long time, Itsuki and Miyu sat there, warming themselves in the comfort of their embrace. Unfortunately, this was ended abruptly by a strong feeling that shot through Miyu's senses.

'The Shinma! It's back!' She thought as she quickly pulled away from Itsuki.

'Where is he? Where!' she thought as she stood up and hastily scanned her surroundings.

"What? What's wrong, Miyu?" Itsuki said, confused.

"Shh." She sounded as she continued to look all around her.

Then, as quickly as the feeling came, it went away leaving Miyu uneasy. She turned back to Itsuki only to be met by his concerned eyes.

"Miyu, that did not look like a panic attack. You're really starting to worry me. Please, tell me what's wrong." He said, standing up and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It's nothing, Itsuki. Forget it." She said, turning her head away.

"No, it's not nothing, Miyu." He said, gently moving her face back to his. "Something's going on. Tell me."

"Itsuki? Do you trust me?" she said, looking into his eyes.

"Yes." He said, slowly but curiously.

"Then please, don't ask me anymore questions." She said.

Itsuki looked at her for a moment, let out a sigh and formed an uneasy smile to show her that he understood.

"Okay, Miyu. No more questions then." He said, placing his hand on the side of her face.

"Thank you, Itsuki." She said, laying her hand over his.

The two had decided to call it a night. They walked to the edge of the park. There, they paused, getting ready to part ways. As they stood there, Itsuki leaned in for one last kiss, which Miyu gratefully welcomed. The kiss lasted for a few moments until they slowly pulled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school then?" He said, still holding her.

"I'll be looking forward to it." She said with a smile.

Then, with a wave good-bye, they both walked off in opposite directions. Miyu found a secluded alley and then disappeared. Across town, she reappeared in the graveyard, atop one of the mausoleums. Quietly she sat there, allowing the wind to gently caress her face. She then formed a slight blush as she remembered the kiss she and Itsuki had just shared a short while ago. Miyu allowed herself a pleasant smile. Suddenly, a cute little pink creature hopped up onto her lap, breaking her out of her daze.

"Hello Shiina." Miyu said, placing her hand on Shiina's head and starting to pet her.

"You look pretty happy tonight, Miyu. I haven't seen you smile like this in a while. Did good something happen to you?" Shiina innocently asked.

With the quiet flap of his cloak, Larva appeared behind them. With a tone of concern in his voice, he said, "Miyu, we have to talk about this boy."

"Huh? What boy?" Shiina asked.

"Larva…I know now that…not only have I come to care about Itsuki…I love him. I love him very much." She said, while looking down at Shiina.

"Does he feel the same way about you?" Larva asked, plainly.

"I'm not sure. I will tell him how I truly feel when I see him next. I know he's come to care about me, but I really hope he feels the same way." She said, as she continued to pet Shiina's head.

"Do you love him enough to leave your position as Guardian?" Larva said.

Miyu hesitated, "I…I don't know."

"Even if you do, Miyu, considering the reality of what we are, he will eventually fade from your life through death." Larva then placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Then, I will stay with him as long as possible." Miyu said, now with determination.

"Miyu, you're not going to leave us, are you?" Shiina asked in worry.

"No, I won't do that. You and Larva are very important to me." Miyu said, now petting her in broader strokes, trying to comfort her.

"But you will have to tell him the truth of what you are, sooner or later, right?" Shiina said, then looking up at Miyu.

"You're right. I will tell him, but the time has to be right." Miyu said, then looking up to the moon, which was shining brightly on the vast cemetery from the clear sky.

The cold wind slowly became stronger as it blew over the land. 'Winds of change' some people might call it. At this point in time, it is a wind that brings Miyu comfort as it gently flows over her. Naturally, she is unaffected by the cold. While the rest of the world slept, the three of them remained, enjoying the quietness of the night.

The next morning came. Miyu waited at the school gates for Itsuki to show up. Not after long, he arrived and greeted Miyu with a smile. Miyu matched his smile and then slowly took his arm.

"Itsuki, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure, what's going on?" He asked.

Miyu led him away where the other students couldn't see. Miyu let go of his arm and stood before him with a serious look on her face.

"Miyu, we're going to be late for class. What's this about?" He asked, looking at the clock at the top of the school and back to her.

"I don't care about that. I want to ask you. Itsuki…how do you feel about me? Tell me honestly and truly." She said.

Itsuki, a little shocked by her straightforwardness, then said,

"I…Miyu I…I love you. Honestly and truly."

At those words, tears of happiness fell down Miyu's cheeks.

With a bright smile she said, "I love you too, Itsuki."

Miyu then moved in close to him as they both met in a long and loving kiss. The school bell, that let the students know classes were starting, rang through the school grounds, but they didn't care. They were in love and nothing else mattered.


	5. Owari

Here it is, the final chapter. Thank you so much for all the great reviews and I'm glad you all liked the story. I carefully wove this ending. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. Vampire Princess Miyu was created by and is property of Narumi Kakinouchi and Toshiki Hirano. Enjoy!

Through the Heart

Chapter 5

Miyu found herself sitting on the same high building ledge, looking over the night skyline of Ginza. Tokyo Tower shined like a bright beacon off in the distance. She had a tortured look on her face as the critical and deep thoughts ran through her mind.

'I have to tell him. He deserves to know. Otherwise I'll never truly be at ease with him.'

Miyu stood up and gave a quick nod to herself.

'That settles it, I will tell him tomorrow. No matter what the consequences might be.'

Miyu raised her arms, levitated up into the air and disappeared into the brisk, blowing wind of the night.

Morning had come. Miyu and Itsuki had met each other at the school entrance as usual. Hand in hand they started walking down the hall among the many students. Miyu became very quiet as she built up the courage to get out what she wanted to confess.

"Um, Itsuki?"

"Yes, Miyu?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay, sure Miyu. What is it? It sounds like it's important." Itsuki said as they stopped and stood over at one side of the hall, away from the busy traffic.

"You see, Itsuki…the truth is…what I'm trying to say is…" Itsuki started to see the frustration build in Miyu through her expression. This caused him to gently cradle her face in his hands and say,

"It's alright, Miyu. Just tell me what's bothering you."

Miyu swallowed her nervousness and began to speak.

"Itsuki. You have to know that I'm a-"

Suddenly the feeling of warning shot through her again. This time, stronger than it's ever been.

'That Shinma again! Of all the times, why now?' she desperately thought as she quickly scanned her surroundings. At the same time, Itsuki became dizzy and had to place one hand on the locker next to him to steady himself. Miyu noticed this immediately and held him up as he was about to fall over.

"Itsuki! Are you alright! Itsuki!" She said, giving him a shake.

The feeling of the Shinma's presence faded and as that happened, Itsuki's condition slowly went back to normal. He shook his head and then looked down at Miyu as if he were roused from a deep sleep.

"Itsuki? How do you feel?" Miyu said, still holding him up by his arms, her face wrought with worry.

"I feel fine now. I just felt really strange there for a minute. Wow, I didn't know you were so strong, Miyu. Stopping me from falling over and all." He said little confused.

"Yeah, well. I just caught you at the right angle, that's all." She said, slightly turning away. Temporarily retreating back from her decision of confession.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" He said, standing up straight again.

"It's uh…Well this probably isn't the best place. Besides, classes are going to start soon. We'll discuss it later." She said, sheepishly.

"Oh, okay. We'll discuss it later, then." Itsuki said.

With a quick kiss and the toning of the bell, the two separated to go off to their classes. As she walked away, in her mind she told herself that she was just making excuses. That she was a coward for not being able to tell him the truth about herself.

Throughout the day, Miyu sat through her classes. The lectures of her teachers became meaningless background noise as her concentration was directed deep inside. She was questioning herself and her ethics for taking things this far. She also began to wonder if she was a coward for choosing this love and escaping her duty, her destiny as a guardian.

'Maybe I am just a coward for not facing my destiny. No! I love Itsuki. That feeling is real. If I have to turn my back on my destiny, then so be it.'

Miyu had made up her mind and gained an iron-clad confidence. After classes had ended, Miyu went to their usual meeting place at the entrance. She waited there patiently with her head down. Without even having to look, she knew Itsuki was approaching her.

"Hey, Miyu. Are you ready to go?" Itsuki said.

Miyu, without saying a word, took Itsuki's hand and led him away. Silently, they walked all the way to the park. Itsuki had grown very concerned, seeing as this is the first time he's ever seen her like this. Miyu found a park bench in a quiet area and they sat down.

"What's this all about, Miyu? It something going on?" Itsuki asked.

"Please, Itsuki. Just listen." She said, raising her hand in a gesture of silence.

Itsuki was instantly relieved to hear her voice, but at the same time he became more worried at the melancholy sound of her tone.

"Itsuki, I have been alive for a very long time. To me, the lives of humans are like flashes of light. Here and then gone a moment later. I have a destiny and a duty, Itsuki. But I don't care about that anymore. I'm willing to give that all up because I love you." Miyu placed her hands on the sides of his face as she formed a teary smile and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Miyu, what are you saying?" Itsuki said, lovingly placing his hands over hers.

Then, the feeling came again. It was as strong as ever.

'No! Not now!' She thought. Miyu quickly stood up and motioned Itsuki to be still as she looked in every direction. Itsuki stood up as well. With her back facing Itsuki, Miyu felt a chill go up her spine.

"Are you looking for the Shinma?" Itsuki said, causing a slight sting in Miyu's chest.

She slowly turned around, giving her full attention to Itsuki.

"What did you just say?" She said, slowly stepping up to him.

"The Shinma, you feel him nearby, don't you?" Itsuki said, his voice becoming warped and inhuman.

"Itsuki…?" Miyu said, now moving cautiously.

"Your precious Itsuki is mine now, Guardian. Heh heh heh. I've been waiting for this for so long and now I will finally have my revenge." He said, a devilish smile now running across his features.

"No…it can't be." She said, now standing frozen with fear.

"Believe it, vampire. You and your scythe carrying masked freak sent me screaming into the darkness through a raging pyre! But I escaped from the darkness. You remember me." He said, as he began to slowly circle her.

"The Shinma from the Continent: Rai Cho, the demon of lightning and stealer of bodies." She said.

"Correct. Although, I've remained an observer inside his body up until now, I've finally decided to take control." He said with a smile, running his fingers along the soft, pale skin of her chin.

"You bastard!" she said, closing her fists.

"Ha ha ha! Oh, I could not possibly conceive of a sweeter vengeance than this." He laughed. "Your precious Itsuki at my mercy, bloodsucker."

"Damn you!" Miyu yelled.

"Ah ah ah. You already have, once. I won't let that happen again, though. You see, as long as I'm in this body, you won't harm me, will you?" He said.

"We'll just see about that. You see, I've learned a few tricks since we've last met!" Miyu said, leaping back into the air, creating a good amount of distance between them.

"I learned this from a spiritualist named Himiko who was quite good at exorcising possessed demons!" Miyu yelled as she levitated up into the air.

"What?" Rai Cho said, now becoming uneasy.

Miyu then put her palms together and began to chant, "Om Bazara Daruma Kiri Souka" over and over until a ring of light surrounded Rai Cho. "What the hell is this!" Rai Cho yelled as he felt himself become restrained.

"It's over, Rai Cho!" she yelled before chanting the final spell.

"Rin Pyo Tou Sha Kai Chin Retsu Zai Zen!" she yelled into the night.

At the completing of the words, Rai Cho was torn from Itsuki's body. Itsuki fell to the ground as the ring of light closed around Rai Cho's ethereal form, continuing to restrain him.

"Larva!" Miyu yelled. Larva quickly appeared out of the night, grabbed Itsuki's unconscious form and brought him away to safety.

As Miyu lit a flame in the palm of her hand, she said,

"Now, I cast you into the darkness, Shinma!"

"Ha ha ha! You think you've won? Even in my demise, I still succeed in my revenge!" Rai Cho yelled, as tall flames formed around him, engulfing him in unforgiving fire.

"What do you mean?" she said, chilled by the smile still on his face.

"Remember, Miyu? Once a human is possessed by a Shinma, their life becomes forfeit. Ha ha ha! Even in my defeat, I have still won!" Rai Cho laughed in the delight of his victory.

"No! Itsuki!" She yelled, as tears welled in her eyes.

"In my patience and careful choosing, I took your precious happiness from you forever! Hahaha!" Rai Cho yelled, now slowly disintegrating.

"You bastard!" Miyu screamed, her rage forcing all of her power into the flames surrounding him.

Rai Cho's laughing slowly faded until his fragile burning form finally broke down into nothingness. With a wave of Miyu's hand, the flames quickly extinguished. With intense worry closing its fist around her heart, Miyu landed on the ground and ran over to Itsuki as fast as she could. She took him into her arms as she wept tears onto his sleeping face. Their surroundings faded away and they appeared in Miyu's world: Her only sanctuary, the only place in reality she can call safe.

"Oh, no. No. Itsuki. If you and I had never met, I would never have caused this to happen to you. I love you, Itsuki. I love you so much and I always will." She said, as she held him close.

"Now, all I can do for you is give you a dream. A dream of eternal happiness."

Miyu slowly bowed her head down and with her fangs, made a cut on Itsuki's neck. As she took a little of his blood, a peaceful smile formed on Itsuki's face. Miyu laid Itsuki's head down on her lap and gently ran her fingers through his hair, straightening it. Then she caressed his soft cheeks as the look of happiness on Itsuki's face became ever deeper.

"Dream, my dearest. Dream of us and the happy life we could have had together. Most of all, Itsuki, dream of our love." Then, after a while, she slowly lowered his head to the strange surface of the otherworldly ground. Miyu stood up, looked down at Itsuki and said, "Good-bye, my love." She then turned around and said,

"Larva…Shiina…Let's go. There are stray Shinma waiting."

The next morning, Itsuki was found sitting on the edge of his bed, staring blankly across the room. A peaceful smile, still on his face.

Sometimes in life, there are no happy endings. At times we face a grim, foreboding reality and afterwords, we are left with nothing but sorrow. But the experiences that we gain from these sad tragedies can only make us stronger and hopefully, wiser. For Miyu, this is one of those times. This is but one lesson that Miyu will remember for the rest of her eternal life. Most of all, Miyu will never forget the deep love that she and Itsuki had shared, if only for a short while. Miyu will cherish this memory, as she does many others…forever.

Epilogue

In a small hospital in Tokyo, there are many residents suffering from the same symptoms of Catatonia. All seemingly brought on by the same mysterious cause, but there is no evidence proving what that cause is for sure. All of them are different ages, and come from many different backgrounds. There are two striking similarities between all these cases. Each of them expresses on their face a look of pleasant happiness, as if going through some eternal dream of joy. And each have an identical cut on the left side of their neck.

As we walk down the long, white hallway, we see several names next to the hospital room doors of these residents. However, nearing the end of the hallway, one name stands out among the rest:

'Itsuki Maehara'

Inside, we see Itsuki sitting on his bed, staring into nothingness with glossy eyes as he is in a reality that is all his own. In the world of modern medicine, there is not much that doctors can do for a person in a catatonic state. All they can do is care for the body, in hopes that someday the mind will return to consciousness. None of these cases have ever 'woken up' from their trance since they have arrived here. Some of them have stayed here for many years, causing the hospital staff to doubt they will ever awaken at all. Itsuki, though, has only been here for a few short months.

As Itsuki continues to stare into the abyss of his trance, something unexpected is starting to happen. A twitch would go through his fingers now and then. Followed by numerous movements going up and down his body. This went on until finally, the glossy look from his eyes had disappeared. He was awake. Itsuki turned his head left to right, looking around the room. "Miyu?" he said, standing up. "Where am I? What is this place?" He said, walking around the room. "Miyu. I have to find Miyu." He said. Itsuki threw open the door and ran down the hallway. The sound of his loud steps became more and more distant.

Sometimes in life, there are also times when miracles do happen and we are given a second chance.

END


End file.
